


Number List Collection 3

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [129]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Food Issues, Holidays, Morning After, Multi, Number List, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third round of number list challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jarvia, Morrigan, Orsino, one-night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Jarvia], [Morrigan] and [Orsino] wake up in bed together with no memory of the night before. What happens?

“I’m never buying lyrium whisky from that duster again,” Jarvia spat, trying to remove the taste of woman from her mouth and not altogether succeeding. “Get out of my bed, human.”

“‘Tis my bed as much as yours,” said Morrigan tartly, pulling her raven locks into a quick bun. Breasts that would make any dwarf jealous sprang free of the covers, proud and pert in the light that filters through the Pearl’s curtains. “I distinctly remember bedding a man last night. I have no idea where you came from.”

“Ladies.” From between them rose a long, lithe and warm body, and its arms rested lightly on both their shoulders. The man’s fingers tingled with a little electric buzz of magic, which felt like fire ants on Jarvia’s skin. “There’s plenty of Orsino for everyone.”

On a signal, both women rolled the First Enchanter out of bed.


	2. Sebastian, f!Hawke, Bethany, Leandra - holiday dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sebastian], [Bethany] and [Leandra] cook dinner for party camp. It actually goes over fantastically.

“It’s called hachis,” Sebastian said brightly as Markisa Hawke’s features scrunched inward toward her nose. “A Starkhaven meat pudding. It took some doing to prepare, but I wanted to share it with all of you.”

“Do stop wincing like that, sister,” Bethany said with a nervous laugh as she placed the pot of boiled potatoes on the table. It was a long time since she’d been out of the Circle, but she still remembered how to make a good, rich mash. “It was very nice of you to share it with us, Serah Sebastian. Come in and make yourself at home.”

“Yes. I mean, I do appreciate you coming over for Feastday. The others should be arriving soon.”

“Please, just Sebastian. Or Brother Sebastian if you must.”

“Brother Sebastian.” Leandra emerged from the Amell kitchen last, trailed by a nervous Bodahn and bearing a plate of spiced cookies, the sight of which made the elder Hawke’s heart sing. She hadn’t seen them in years now. Mother didn’t make them unless she had flour and spices enough stored away, and an oven whose idiosyncrasies she understood to have the cookies baked to perfection. “Now why can’t you bring home gentlemen like these, darling, instead of that elf with the white hair?”

“ _Mother!_ ” Markisa bawled, mortified.

“It’s true.”

“I’m hardly a prime candidate for your daughter, Mistress Hawke…”

“Yooooou stay out of this,” Markisa said warningly, snatching up two cookies and stuffing them both into her mouth at once. Bethany laughed and laughed and laughed. Traitor.

The others descended upon the estate in short order, and the hachis was welcomed with everything from suspicion to overweening enthusiasm. Bethany’s potatoes were a great success, and everyone was almost too full for the last spice cookies. Fenris brought wine, and Varric brought ale, and Isabela brought a wicked brandy. Full of holiday spirit, Markisa poked and prodded Bethany for details about any delicious mage boys in the Circle, cackling as her little sister blushed and stammered. The Amell estate had always been another house. But now it was another home.


End file.
